Nobody deserves this
by SlytherinGirl952
Summary: A 6 year old Harry is being abused by the Dursleys.


**I don't own any characters or Harry Potter. **

"Boy, boy, wake up" said Uncle Vernon banging on the door of Harry's room under the stairs. Harry opened his eyes, well as good as he could. One black eye, a few broken ribs and a broken arm because Dudley and his gang had ruined his work in the garden and he couldn't repair the damage on time before his uncle came home. His uncle came in the backyard and saw the mess. His face went purple with rage and his hand made fists. Harry knew it was going to be bad. "Inside, freak" roared Uncle Vernon already taking his belt off. Harry took his shirt off and put his hand on the door of his 'room' waiting for the blow. When it came Harry had to bit his lips to not scream out in pain. An hour later Uncle Vernon stopped. "Go make dinner, boy and don't let it burn or else" threaded Vernon. Harry put his shirt back on and went to the stove. When dinner was finished Harry had to sit in the corner and smell the food he made. As the family ate Harry had to wait to clean the mess they made and hope for some food. Unfortunately Harry didn't get any food after he did the dishes. "In the cupboard, freak" said Aunt Petunia with her high voice. So this is how Harry woke up with hunger and broken bones but he was used to it. In his 6 years of life he couldn't remember a day were he wasn't in pain. Uncle Vernon gave him a list when he came out of the cupboard. "Make sure you finish today. Because if you don't yesterday was just a small piece" menaced Vernon. So Harry made breakfast, mowed the lawn, got rid of the weeds in the garden, made lunch for Dudley and his gang, polished the silver and cleaned the toilet with a toothbrush. Harry was exhausted when he started with dinner. After three days of not eating Harry got the tiniest bit of leftover and was then sent to his cupboard. Laying there the 6 years old thought about his life with the Dursleys. All the beatings, the bruises, the broken bones, the little food he got but he deserved it all because of his freakiness. The time he made his teacher's hair blue because the teacher wrongly accused him of cheating or when he landed on the roof of the school when Dudley and his gang were harry-hunting for example. Freak was the name his family used the most and he deserved it. He deserved it all.

Severus Snape was not a nice man especially when you call him in from his only vacation time form the dunderheads. Every year they get dummier and dummier Snape thought as he was climbing the stairs to the headmaster's office. He knocked on the door and went in. "Ah, Severus, would you like a lemon drop?""No, Headmaster. Why am I here on the only time I don't have to teach or watch the dunderheads?" Snape demanded. "Well could you go to Privet 4 and check if everything is alright? The blood wards are failing and I don't know why. I owled Arabella Figg to ask if Mr. Potter was still there and she replied he was. So I would like you to go check what the problem is ." explained Dumbledore. "Why me?" " Because all the other professors are abroad and I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic in 10 minutes. You are the only one available" clarified the headmaster. "Fine. I'll check the offspring of Potter." Snape stormed out of the office.

Harry woke up with the usual banging on the door. "Get up, freak. You need to make breakfast" squeaked Aunt Petunia. Harry pulled on a way too big shirt and waked to the kitchen. He put the bacon in the pan on the stove and went to get some herbs from the garden. While he was picking herbs, he heard the most beautiful song of a bird. Harry was so enchanted by the sound that he forgot about breakfast. Until he smelled burned food coming from the house. "Boy, did you let something get burned?" shouted Uncle Vernon. "I'm sorry, sir. I was outside" SMAK. His uncle's fists were everywhere on Harry's body. Hary was in so much pain that he cried out in pain.

Snape was watching Harry in his animagus-shape. The professor thought he saw a bruise on Potter's face but he couldn't be sure. The boy had turned his head to pick some herbs so Snape couldn't see. Snape did the only thing he could think of to get the boy's attention. He began to sing a song. Potter turned his head to listen. What Snape saw made his blood boil. Harry's face was full of scars and the black eye had worsened. The boy seemed to be mesmerized with the sound but was disturbed by the smell of burnt food. Potter ran back inside with a fearful face. Snape was confused, why would the boy have a black eye and run inside so fearful at the smell of burnt food. He heard a man scream inside the house. Now Snape was really confused. This didn't make any sense. He thought Potter would be treated like a king. But then he witnessed the most horrible sound ever, the scream of pure fear and pain. Snape transformed back in his human shape and ran inside. There he saw Vernon Dursley beating his nephew black and blue. Vernon had his hand around Harry's neck and his other hand was hitting Harry's stomach. Snape rushed over and pushed Vernon off Harry. "What are you doing?""Who are you?" shouted Snape and Vernon at the same time. "Hunny, I'm home. What are you doing here, freak" said Petunia. "You know this man?""Yes, this is Severus Snape. My sister's best friend before she died. He's a freak like him" She pointed at the bloody Harry laying on the floor. "Why are you here ?" asked the horse like lady. "I'm here because the blood wards are failing and I think I know why. You're abusing your own nephew. How dare you abuse the only thing left of Lily?" demanded Snape. "Because he's a freak and he deserves to be punished." "Deserves to be punished? You're the worst muggles ever. You deserve to be punished and I will punish you. You will beg for me to stop and you will wish you were never born." raged Snape. "_Omne Male positus, dum contingat decuplo" _chanted Snape. As Severus was kneeling to get Harry, Vernon and Petunia screamed in pain. "Serve you right, bastards!" Severus picked the unconscious child up and apparated to the boundary of Hogwarts. He had to walk to the infirmary because of the prohibition to apparat in Hogwarts. "Madame Pomfrey, help" shouted Severus. Madame Pomfrey come running out of her office. "Who's this and what happened?"asked the nurse while examining Harry. "Wait I need to get the headmaster." Snape went to use the floo and asked Dumbledore to come to the infirmary. Albus emerged for the fireplace looking very confused. "Why am I here, Severus?"" Well this is Harry Potter and he's been abused by the Dursleys for 5 years. I punished them and took Potter here." explained Severus. "Poor boy" cried Madame Pomfrey out. "Yes indeed. Can you heal him, Madame?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes, he'll need a lot of rest but he'll pull through. But we don't know how he stands emotionally. For that we will have to wait until he wakes up." clarified Madame Pomfery. "So that is what we will do. Thank you, Madame Pomfery. Are you coming, Severus?" wondered Albus. "No I think I will stay a little longer if that is okay with you, Madame Pomfery" asked Severus. "Yes, but don't get in my way." Albus smiled as Severus looked at the boy with a small smile on his face. His mind was already making a plan.

Harry opened his eyes and was blinded by the white room. _This isn't my room, my room is dark_ Harry thought. He looked around and saw a tall, lean man with black clothes on asleep on a chair. The man began to move as Harry tried to find out where he was. "You're awake, can you tell me your name?" Snape wanted to know if he had a concussion. "Harry Potter sir. Can I ask a question? Where am I?""You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I rescued you from the Dursleys. I'm Severus Snape, a professor here. You will never have to go there again." Harry exhaled a breath that he had been keeping for 5 years. He didn't have to go back, ever. He felt the tears in his eyes. Severus saw this and went to hug Harry but stopped when Harry flinched. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" apologized Severus. "It's okay. Can I start the hug? Maybe then it could work." Severus nodded and toke a seat on the bed. Harry moved over and wrapped his arms around Severus. Severus returned the hug. It didn't take long before Harry and Severus fell to sleep. That is how Dumbledore found them: laying in bed, Harry's head on Severus' chest and both with a small smile on their face.

**THE END**


End file.
